fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Heart Jewel
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial seventeenth installment of Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Akashiya Akua. The series' main motif are jewels. Synopsis In the Land of Jewels lies 8 stones with each one representing an emotion. However when the Midnight Zone stikes these jewels are sent to earth with the fairy Pearl. What they don't realise that they are being followed by Amethyst and Turquoise daugthers of Lady Seranite, the ruler of the Midnight Zone. Rebelling against their mother both have sworn to defeat her but never expected to become Pretty Cure themselves. Now, as Cure Twilight and Cure Dawn their not gonna rest until Seranite is defeated. Characters Pretty Cure Kyogetsu Kazumi (鏡月 和美 Kyōgetsu Kazumi '')/'Cure Twilight''' (キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito) Voice Actress: Koshimizu Ami Kazumi is one half of the Heart Jewel duo and twin sister to Shizuka. Kazumi has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly disrespects people of authority. The daughter of Lady Serandite the ruler of the Midnight Zone. She absolutely hates her mother and choose to rebel against her with Shizuka. Her real name is Amethyst (アメジスト Amejisuto). Kazumi's alter ego is Cure Twilight (キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito) and her theme colors are black and violet. Kyogetsu Shizuka (鏡月 静香 Kyōgetsu Shizuka '')/'Cure Dawn''' (キュアドーン Kyua Dōn) Voice Actress: Ryōka Yuzuki Shizuka is one half of the Heart Jewel duo and twin sister to Kazumi. Shizuka is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted unlike her twin. The daughter of Lady Serandite the ruler of the Midnight Zone. She absolutely hates her mother and choose to rebel against her with Kazumi. Her real name is Turquoise (ターコイズ Tākoizu). Shizuka's alter ego is Cure Dawn (キュアドーン Kyua Dōn) and her theme colors white and blue. Land of Jewels Pearl (パール Pāru) - The polar bear like fairy partner to both Kazumi and Shizuka. She end her sentences with the word "~rl" Midnight Zone *'Lady Serandite' (セランぢてさま Serandjite-Sama) - The ruler of the Midnight Zone and mother to Amethyst, Turquoise, and Quartz. A cold hearted woman she is not above using her daughters to get what she wants. * Quartz (クォーツ Ku~ōtsu) - The sister to Kazumi and Shizuka and the only one not to rebel against Serandite. She is known for her cute appearance and sadistic yet childish nature and incredible fighting power. The Metallic Trio (メタリックトリオ Metarikku Torio) - A group that surves under Lady Serandite. ::::* Tanzanite (タンザナイト Tanzanaito) - The first member of the Metallic Trio. ::::* Nephrite (ネフライト Nefuraito) - The second member of the Metallic Trio. ::::* Amazonite (アマゾナイト Amazonaito) - The final member of the Metallic Trio and only female. *'Kikinzoku' (ききんぞく Kikinzoku) - The series' main monsters. They are created when a member from the Midnight Zone calls for them Supporting Characters Items - A necklace like item with a heart shaped pendant in the Cures' respective theme colors. Thier transformation phrase is Dual Celestial Aurora!. - The Land of Jewels' main treasures. The source of all emotions. There are 8 in total. ::::* Ruby of Passion - The jewel of passion ::::* Sapphire of Intelligence - The jewel of Intelligence ::::* Emerald of Happiness - The jewel of happiness ::::* Garnet of Love ''' - The jewel of love ::::* '''Jade of Tranquility - The jewel of tranquility ::::* Aquamarine of Courage ' - The jewel of courage ::::* '''Diamond of Hope ' - The jewel of hope ::::* 'Topaz of Innocence ' - The jewel of innocence There are also two more only seen in movie. ::::* '''Crystal of Life - The jewel of life ::::* Onyx of Death - The jewel of death - The weapons of Twilight and Dawn. ::::* Twilight Guitar - Cure Twilight's weapon. It preforms the attack Twilight Nocturne. ::::* Dawn Violin - Cure Dawn's weapon. It preforms the attack Dawn Cadenza. Locations * - The town Heart Jewel takes place in. The current home of Kazumi,Shizuka and Pearl. * - Pearl's homeland and the source of emotions. * - The home of Lady Serandite and the other villians and the former home of Kazumi and Shizuka. Trivia Media Music Opening Theme It's Showtime! Heart Jewel Start! - The main opening theme of Futari wa Pretty Cure Heart Jewel which is sung by Eir Aoi Ending Themes Shine Forever - The ending theme of Futari wa Pretty Cure Heart Jewel which is sung by Kobayashi Mika Movies Merchandise Please refer to the main page Futari wa Pretty Cure Heart Jewel Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information Gallery Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Heart Jewel Category:Cures